1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus for managing facsimile apparatuses, a control method of the management apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program for executing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an MFP (multi-function peripheral) has been known that has plural functions such as copying, printing, scanning, and facsimile transmission/reception functions. To meet a recent demand for energy saving, some MFP is configured that when not in use, a shift is made to a power saving mode (sleep mode) where power consumption is smaller than in a normal power mode (standby mode), so as to reduce power consumption. When the MFP is requested to use its function after having been shifted to the sleep mode, the MFP is restored to the standby mode for execution of the requested function (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-324072).
However, if the MFP is frequently used, a condition for the MFP being shifted to the sleep mode is not satisfied or the MFP is restored to the standby mode immediately after the shift to the sleep mode, posing a problem that a sufficient power-saving effect cannot be achieved.
In particular, in a case that the MFP has a facsimile function, facsimile data is transmitted from an external facsimile apparatus to the MFP, irrespective of in which power mode the MFP currently operates. Thus, at each reception of facsimile data, the MFP must be restored from the sleep mode to the standby mode to output the received facsimile data.
Even in an environment where there are a plurality of MFPs, calling is made to a particular facsimile apparatus for facsimile communication, and therefore, an MFP designated as transmission destination must be restored from the sleep mode to the standby mode for reception and output of facsimile data, even if any other MFP operates in the standby mode.